Stolen Coats And A Crazy Blond Farmer
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Doctor Tim enters the clinic to find something horrible...his coat is missing! And Claire seems to be a little suspicious. Will he find his coat? Did the crazy blond girl take it? And will the become boyfriend and girlfriend? just a silly One-shot.


Author's Note: This is a story which takes place in More Friends of Mineral Town. The story really doesn't make much sense. Doctor Tim the clinic one morning to find that his coat is missing. And somehow Claire winds up being the thief. Has OOCness. It has slight Tim X Claire.

* * *

Stolen Coats And A Crazy Blond Farmer:

It was a peaceful morning in Mineral Town. And Doctor Tim entered the clinic.

He walked past Elli and entered his office when suddenly he screamed in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" He screamed.

Elli jumped up knocking over papers on her desk.

"What's wrong?!" Elli asked.

"My...coat...it's missing!!!" Tim said in horror.

Elli's looked shocked.

"Oh no!" Elli said.

Tim started freaking out.

"I can't do work without my coat!!!!" He said in panic.

Elli's face turned pale.

"That's horrible!!!" Elli said about to pass out from shock.

At that moment Claire entered the clinic.

"Tim? Elli?" Claire called.

Claire walked into Tim's office.

"There you are!" Claire said.

Suddenly Tim turned around.

"Why aren't you wearing your coat?" Claire asked in a confused voice.

"Somebody stole his coat!" Elli said in horror.

Claire smiled.

"So? He looks cute without the coat." Claire said as she blushed.

"If I wasn't in a panic right now I'd blush at that!" Tim said.

Elli giggled.

Claire smirked.

"Um...why don't we...look for the coat together, Tim?" Claire asked.

"Uh...that sounds good..." Tim said.

Then they walked out the door.

They walked all around town asking people if they know where it was but everybody said they don't know anything.

Finally Claire and Tim stopped looking and stood outside Claire's farm.

"I can't believe we couldn't find it!" Tim said.

Tim sighed.

"I can't be a doctor without that coat! I guess I have to give up..." Tim said.

Claire sighed.

"Tim...don't give up. I have a feeling you'll find your coat pretty soon...and a girl who's crazy about you..." Claire said.

"What was that last part?" Tim asked.

"Uh...you'll find your coat pretty soon..." Claire said.

Tim looked confused.

Claire sighed.

"Come with me." Claire said.

Tim followed Claire into her chicken coop.

"Uh...why are we in here?" Tim asked.

Claire smirked.

Claire quickly locked the door to the chicken coop and took the key and crushed it into little pieces.

"Why did you just do that?" Tim asked.

Claire smirked again.

Then she quickly leaned in and kissed Tim right on his lips.

She finally broke the kiss after three seconds.

Tim stood there stunned and his face was bright red.

"That was...unexpected..." Tim said.

Claire smiled and pulled his coat out from her rucksack.

Tim was wide eyed.

"You...um...but...the..and...I...coat..." Tim said in shock.

Claire giggled.

"I stole your coat!" Claire said.

"Why?!" Tim asked.

"Because I think your cute without the coat! And...I wanted to kiss you!" Claire said.

Tim smiled.

"That was a pretty sneaky plan!" He said.

"I know!" Claire said between giggles.

She handed Tim the coat and he put it on.

"And here's another thing! I like you!" Claire said.

"I like you too." Tim admitted.

The kissed again.

"So uh...how do we get out of here?" Tim asked.

Claire stood there confused.

"Uhhh.....I don't know......" Claire said in a scared voice.

Six Hours Later...

Zack and the mayor were able to open the door.

Zack and the mayor walked in.

"Claire! ARE YOU OKAY?!" The mayor asked.

Claire walked out of the chicken coop with Tim.

"Yeah...we just kind of...accidentally got locked up in there..." Claire said.

Tim smiled.

"Do um...wanna go on a date?" Tim asked.

"I sure do!" Claire said.

Claire slammed the door to the chicken coop trapping the mayor and Zack in there.

"Claire?! Claire?!" They called.

But Claire and Tim were long gone.

End.

* * *

How's that? I guess the idea just hit me out of nowhere! Read and review!


End file.
